constitutionalresearchanddebatefandomcom-20200214-history
Where this all started for me
There was a PDF on my blog that started this whole conundrum. Here it is in all of its original glory for those that aren't familiar with it. Take note, that this is just a series of notes to myself and not solid ideas. You will even see an evolution from one idea here, onto a page elsewhere in the wiki. Enjoy. Hypothetical writings from Dio. Parse it, Fisk it, get back to me on thoughts. We, the People, of the united states of America, hereby establish a Constitution to bond in unity of our Individual and Sovereign States. To Promote the Stability of our individual States on a Common Ground for Peaceful Resolutions between States within and without our established Borders. Recognizing that each person is a sovereign individual, created equally, without boundaries to contain them outside of their own bodies; (work on this one. Equality is paramount for outset, but not guaranteed through life. Ones choices determine that. How to word that aspect.) Direct voted representation by career oriented persons is anathema for a republic. The best way IMO of avoiding that is to 1) limit terms first and foremost. At least at the federal level. 2) establish a fair and equal role of appointment recognizing establishment as a citizen (needs defined, can't be just every joe blow.) 3) just and exact compensation, based upon need WHILE IN OFFICE ONLY and nothing beyond that term (no benefits nor pension). Can use states average incomes for this purpose. Better state health equals better pay as an incentive. Define CITIZEN:1: an inhabitant of a city or town; especially : one entitled to the rights and privileges of a freeman 2: a member of a state b : a native or naturalized person who owes allegiance to a government and is entitled to protection from it 3: a civilian as distinguished from a specialized servant of the state ' The term needs refined for purposes of the future. Civilian and citizen are nearly interchangeable at this point. For purposes of Citizenship beyond birth status, there needs to be some 'dedication' applied. Property ownership could be one. Success vs: Failure rates. Education Something. There needs to be a fine definition of the difference. Voluntary Public service (starship troopers analogy) could be one. Show a dedication to the society and its stability. Automatic forfeiture of Citizenship: Temporary; failure on an economic level and need of assistance. Can be reversed once the person has used the “hand up” and re-established themselves as productive members of society. Permanent; violations of others rights to life liberty or property. Can be extended to include death penalty in situations exceeding 'normal' violations. (Mass murder or Massive theft or Mass Fraud.) Actual establishment of public service should be divided into voted positions, appointment by lottery (jury duty being one such now) and State agreed Appointments. Voted positions: House 2 Reps per State. Stay with 4 year terms, limit two in one lifetime. Compensation to be commiserate with State Economy and not one dime more. Benefits included will be health to mirror that of the Armed forces and only for term in office. Security as necessary. Presidential. ??????? much thought needed. Appointment by lottery: Senate. By lottery of chosen names from list of applied Citizens. Such names can have NO affiliation with Governmental procedures in Civilian life. (Conflict of interests Clause) Use standard of Census to determine seats for Senate BY COUNTY. Compensation to be the same as House standards. Judicial: Appointment by presidential choice, vetted by Senate, with House veto option. Seats are not lifetime appointments and do not take seat UNTIL that president leaves office. Justices are held accountable to Constitutional Standards by House committee and/or Grand Jury of State Governors (or their appointees.) The President is held to Constitutional Standards by Minority leaders of ALL State Congresses whom have the options of Impeachment and/or Criminal Proceedings as each case may deem necessary. All House and Senate seats are subject to Recall procedures if the individuals of the states feel misrepresented or underrepresented. If recalled, House and Senate members are subject to the full legal system as deemed just and appropriate by the Individual and Sovereign State of residence. NO Immunity for service. ECONOMIC STANDARDS: To alleviate financial distress or clashes between the Individual States, the Federal government is ordered to establish a sound money system to be adopted by the Individual and Sovereign states as “Common Currency”. The backing of this currency should be of tangible and resilient goods, common in trade. This Clause is not negotiable nor mutable. This can not be legislated to a third party at anytime for any reason. 5 members of the house and 5 members of the senate, to be chosen by each house to head the Treasury department. Oversight will be provided by the Attorney Generals of Each State as as chosen by the laws and constitution of Each State. Each member of the Board are subject to Criminal prosecution, to include Treason, if found out of bounds in this duty. No Deficit Clause: ?????????? attach to following. Taxes: As established by individual States. All incomes derived into this federal Government shall be in excise taxes in trade and in investments on the international markets. The incomes must equal or exceed the expenditures of each fiscal year and can be reinvested if a surplus is established.'